


Monaco's Best Kept Secret

by Roster_Player



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: Asuka and Lili end all hostilities between each other. Now Asuka arrives in the morning for some but Lili has some better in mind.





	Monaco's Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Roster Player never tries to sugar coat anything so believe the Player when he says this is smut.

Beautiful weather and the hot sun reflecting off of the Eiffel Tower welcomed a new day in Monaco. Among the busy townsfolk along the busy streets is Asuka Kazama. The other day she finally gave Lili the rematch she so greatly desired for the longest and in a shocking turn of events Lili was able to defeat her. But soon after Lili wanted to extend the olive branch and call a truce, although slightly hesitant and very skeptical Asuka agreed. So with their differences aside Asuka suggested they go for an early morning jog which Lili agreed to. Asuka had just arrived to the luxurious Rochefort estate where she is greeted by Sebastian with a smile and a bow.

"Good Morning Miss Kazama, are you here for Madame Lili?",

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"Asuka replied.

"Well Madame Lili is just upstairs." Sebastian said.

"Thank you very much!" Asuka said as she walked off towards Lili's room.

She ascended the large staircase to the top floor and made her way down the blinding brightness of the hallway and made it to Lili's door. Asuka stopped for a second and put her ear to the door. After hearing nothing but her own heartbeat she began knocking on the door.

"Hey Lili, you awake?"

Asuka was given nothing but silence as a response. Her patience was amazing but even so she still felt the need to mess around. So in order to see if her frienemy was awake and at the same time have it little fun she stepped back then ran forward then bicycle kicked the door open.

Despite Asuka's grand entrance the blonde was still fast asleep and sprawled out on her bed looking as peaceful as can be despite the sheets scattered all over the floor. Asuka was about object how Lili was such a heavy sleeper if not for the rather interesting view in front of her.

The blonde told Asuka ahead of time that she goes commando when sleeping but that wasn't what had her stunned. Lili forgot to mention that she had a shaft and a very large one at a staggering 14 inches. But the real kicker was that it was fully erect! Asuka was immediately doubting it was real until it was twitching with precum dripping down her length.

Asuka was almost hypnotized by Lili's shaft and unconsciously grabbed hold of it keeping a tight grip on it. The brunette almost as reflex started to slowly jerk her hand up and down Lili's cock enticing light moans from her. Asuka used her other hand to lightly squeeze Lili's balls.

'It's so thick! She must have some pretty freaky dreams for this to get so big...'

Asuka was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to check if Lili was waking up so she quickened her pace. More precum was dripping the faster she pumped as she licked the tip of the blonde's shaft. Lili was beginning to stir as her orgasm was getting close but the brunette was too preoccupied in pleasuring her to notice or care. Asuka could feel the pressure starting to mount as the blonde's balls were swelling and she was about to let it loose. The brunette put her mouth down the blonde's length as Lili hit an orgasm soundlessly releasing her load down Asuka's throat.

'Now that's tasty.'

Asuka continued stroking as she licked Lili's cock of any excess semen.

"Hey if you wanted to service my cock at least wake me up first so I can enjoy it."

Lili had awoken from her slumber and was trying not to laugh as she locked eyes with the brunette. Asuka ceased all movement the second she heard Lili's voice. The blonde had a seductive smile on her face while she was stroking herself.

"Is that it? I'd say I was disappointed, but I didn't really expect much to begin with Asuka." Lili taunted

"Never underestimate me, especially in the sheets."

Asuka quickly stripped off her clothes then moved Lili's hand off of her member and worked on it herself. The blonde moans got louder from her previous orgasm that made her cock very sensitive. Despite knowing her limits Lili still felt like she was ready to explode any second. The brunette released her grip on Lili's cock and put her hands on her own chest fondling her mounds generously.

The brunette lowered herself so her breasts were level with the blonde shaft. Asuka put Lili's member in between her tits and pressed them together making both her and Lili groan out in pleasure. The mix of Asuka's salivation along with a lot of precum had Asuka sliding easily sliding her tits up and down Lili's member. The brunette had her breasts slapping against Lili's thighs each time she went down and planted small kisses on the blonde's tip. At this point Lili was a ticking time bomb and couldn't hold back much longer. She was ready to warn Asuka about her imminent orgasm but let out a loud moan instead as cum bursted out of her cock.

Asuka stopped her kissing once Lili's semen shot up and landed on her face while the rest covered the top of her breasts. She got up and licked her lips clean of the thick white fluid. The brunette said nothing as she sensually crawled on the bed. Lili had her eyes glued to Asuka's breasts as they moved freely with every move she made. The brunette snapped Lili out of her trance as she was straddling her and their face were less than inches away.

Asuka then closed in passionately pressing her lips together with Lili's, their tongues began wrestling around with each other vigorously fighting for dominance. Their combined breath was running low but kept at each others face. Lili eventually broke the kiss for a second to get some air.

"Some nice moves you got there. Now it's time I drilled you!"

Lili grabbed Asuka's hips and lined her up until she was on top of her cock. Asuka slowly lowered herself down the huge length that was Lili's member. The brunette wanted so desperately to keep her voice down but could do nothing but moan loudly. Lili was giving loud grunts as she was trying to stretch out Asuka's walls but even with the wide girth of her member the brunette stayed tighter than a clamp making it be a challenge.

"So...fucking...thick...getting...ripped...apart" Asuka barely managed to get any words out while she getting pounded.

The brunette was bouncing her hips as much as she could to keep up with Lili thrusting. Asuka had plenty of toys in her possession but none of them even remotely came close to any kind of comparison to the thick hardwood between the blonde's legs. Lili had her hands behind her head seeming like she was relaxing while giving Asuka the wildest ride of her life. That is until she felt another orgasm rapidly building. Her will was good but she wanted to fill the brunette up and she did just that letting a large stream of cum flood Asuka's pussy. The brunette took Lili's cock out of her letting the cum inside her completely cover the blonde's member while it shot up still hard as ever.

"Nice but I still have one more hole that needs some attention." Asuka said

"Say no more."

Asuka stayed on top of Lili and the blonde moved the brunettes thighs further apart. The brunette then laid down until she was laying next to Lili. She looked back to see the blonde smack her ass with her cock teasing her with each slap. Asuka almost shouted when Lili practically shoved her member deep in the brunettes ass. The blonde had both of her hands tightly squeezing Asuka's thick cheeks.

Each thrust had been so loud that you'd think that both of them had marks. Sudden yelps became very audible when hands met flesh as Lili gave Asuka's ass a few smacks turning them into a light shade of pink. The brunette was moaning for her to go faster and Lili's didn't hesitate as she quickened her pace. Her climax was creeping up faster than ever but made her go even faster. The blonde took her hands off Asuka's ass and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. The death gripping tightness off Asuka's ass had Lili grunting as loud as Asuka was moaning.

Lili couldn't take anymore and groaned loud hitting her climax. A massive amount of semen loaded it out and all but filled Asuka's ass. The blonde took her cock out and Asuka laid on top of her as they were both exhausted.

"Lili?"

"Yeah?"

"Best...morning...ever..."Asuka said

"Agreed."


End file.
